


十四个你永不属于我的理由

by Elyana



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyana/pseuds/Elyana
Summary: A sonnet written in Chinese.





	

1\. 您憎恨我的酒瘾，我却不能够自已。

2\. 我也不止一次地去怀疑您的理想。

3\. 终究到底，您属于法兰西，无可置疑。

4\. 我缺乏梦，和上进心，怎能追求曙光。

5\. 可我却仍在无数个夜晚中妄想您。

6\. 您会多骂我一句吗？因我醉眼浑浊？

7\. 哦，只为了您的注意，我的肆意丑行。

8\. 您是否如我一样，偷偷地注视我过？

9\. 丑陋，粗俗，无法相信一切高尚信念。

10\. 您的嘲讽之语如我似银铃般悦耳。

11\. 我的沉沦，痴情，终会等到那么一天。

12\. 您会对我说，“与我同行吧，格朗泰尔。”

13\. 但您的身影只会在白日梦中临近。

14\. 您看啊，我的阿波罗，我也会去相信。


End file.
